Feudal Tale Park!
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Kagome was raised in a rich family, her father owns a archaeologist company, and her mother is a doctor. One day a man named Naraku asked Kagome's father to promote his park, Feudal Tale Park. Kagome's father rejected, But Naraku took something important from Kagome, her brother. Kagome and her friends went to the park to go save Sota. Jurassic Park thing, Chapter 4 is up! WIP
1. Chapter 1: Deals and Paparazzi trouble

**Hey guys AnimeLover is back with another Inuyasha story! If you havn't watched Jurassic Park then... HOW?!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story, most of the other stories will come soon, make sure you look at my profile to see any updated or or other stories coming soon!**

 **BTW: IT MAY NOT MATCH LIKE THE MOVIE!**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR JURASSIC PARK! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS!**

 **Rated T For swearing and Blood**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 _Hi my name is Kagome_ _Higurashi, I am 18 years old and I go to High School! My family is very rich, mostly because my dad is a famous archaeologist who owns a archaeologist company. Plus, my mom is a doctor, she is one of the best in Japan. Me and Sota are just normal kids that go to school... Well kind off..._

The paparazzi were surrounding Sota and Kagome while walking home from school that were trying to interview them or take pictures.

"Ms. Higurashi, what is it like to have a famous archaeologist as your father?"The reporter asked.

"Will you stop asking me these type of questions?! I don't care if my father is a famous archaeologist, he is still my dad!"Kagome yelled. The reporters kept asking so much questions, Kagome grabbed her brother's hand and ran off to the Higurashi house.

Kagome and Sota finally got away from the reporters and gasped for breath."When will this ever stop?"Sota asked.

"Sota, this will never stop in a million years! But I wish though..."Said Kagome. They walked up the steps and went to the house, the house was big, it had walls, giant gates, a fountain at the front door and there was three cars. Kagome opened the door,"I'm home!"She yelled.

"Oh welcome back Kagome!"Said Kagome's mom.

"Where's dad?"Kagome asked.

"He is still at the company, the paparazzi must be surrounding him as usual,"Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"They never leave us alone! I'll go do my homework!"Said Sota. Sota went upstairs to his room.

"How was school Kagome?"Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome sighed,"It was fine mom, but the paparazzi spotted us and asked us so many questions!"Said Kagome. One of the maids went down the stairs and spotted Kagome."Lady Kagome here is the clothes that just got out of the washing machine, do you want me to put them away?"The maid asked.

"No Sango, I'll put them away since I'll be going upstairs anyway. By the way Sango, were friends you don't have to call me Lady Kagome. Just Kagome."Said Kagome. Kagome grabbed her clothes and went upstairs to go put them away and possibly do homework.

"Mrs. Higurashi, there anything else you want me to do?"Sango asked.

"No, but I do need help writing invitations for Kagome Birthday Party."Said Mrs. Higurashi. the door opened and a man came in the house gasping for air.

"I'm home..." Said the man.

"Welcome back Hiroto," Said Mrs. Higurashi.

 **(AN: Yes I will use the name Hiroto for Kagome's father because I couldn't think of anything else.)**

"Hello Sakiko,"Said Hiroto.

"Did the Paparazzi corner you again?" Sakiko asked.

"Ugh yes, this time they were trying to take pictures when I was trying to drive away from the company. Damn it! This will never stop!"Said Hiroto.

"I know Hiroto, by the way Kagome's birthday is coming up soon. I need help planning the party."Said Sakiko.

"Of course, Sango can you go to the shop and chose the invitations for the party?" Hiroto asked.

"Of course sir,"Said Sango. Sango went to her room to go change out of her uniform and ran out the door with her purse."You can take my car, the paparazzi won't recognize the car if you are in it."said Hiroto.

"I'll be back in a few hours!"Said Sango. Sango went out the door and drove away.

Hiroto sighed and put is hand on his forehead, Sakiko (Mrs. Higurashi) walked towards him,"I'll go tell the maids to make dinner for everyone. I believe we all had a long day."Said Sakiko.

* * *

 **A day later**

Mrs. Higurashi was walking towards the staircase and knew that Kagome was sleeping in, on a school day."Kagome wake up! It is 8:20 your going to be late!" She yelled.

Kagome moaned in her bed, she fluttered her eyes open to see what time it was... 8:21 AM. Kagome screamed and got out of bed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got her school uniform on as fast as she can. Kagome ran down the stairs with her backpack and ran to the kitchen."Why didn't you wake me up?!"Kagome asked.

"Well I thought your alarm clock was on and I thought you would wake up by yourself."Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh no I forgot to set my alarm clock! I studied to hard last night!"Kagome grabbed her car keys, and ran out of the door, and drove away to get school. Hiroto came down the stairs and yawned."What was that all about?"He asked.

"Kagome didn't wake up ad she is about to be late for school, I hope she'll make it in time."Said Mrs. Higurashi.

* * *

 **School**

Kagome ran in the classroom and saw the students sitting down, the teacher almost called role."Oh Kagome just in time, please take your seat."Said the Teacher. Kagome sat down and the teacher started to take role, Kagome gasped for air and thought to herself. 'What a relief!'

* * *

 **3:20/ After School**

Kagome was driving home, She arrived at the house and saw a limousine in front of the fountain,"Oh great, it better not be advertisements to tell the Company!"Said Kagome. She parked her car and ran into the house and heard saw her father going down the stairs.

"Dad! Why is that limousine there?"Kagome asked.

"Someone wants to make a deal with me, just go to the living room and watch some TV while I talk to him."Said Hiroto. The doorbell rang and Hiroto walked to the front door and opened it."It was a man with long dark hair, and he had a black jacket, a red shirt, and blue jeans. His eyes were covered from his sunglasses though.

"Mr. Higurashi, my name is Naraku."Said Naraku.

"Nice to meet you Naraku, please follow me to the dining room, my wife is waiting."Said Hiroto. They both walked to the dining room and Naraku took off his sunglasses. Kagome widened her eyes in shock, his eyes were blood red. When they are in the room Kagome decided to listen to the conversation that they were having. Kagome hid in the other room and she was quiet as a cat.

"So what do you want Naraku?"Hiroto asked.

"Before I explain myself, you have seen many Demon and Dinosaur bones correct?"Naraku asked.

"Yes."Hiroto answered.

"I made a park that can blow the minds of many people and children," Naraku pulled out a orange mineral with a mosquito in it.

"What kind of a park is this?"Hiroto asked.

"It is called Feudal Tale Park, it brings Demons to life, and I was thinking that you can promote the park,"Said Naraku.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke Naraku? There is no way Demons can amaze people if there just standing statues! You are a fool Naraku, I'll never promote your park!"Said Hiroto. Kagome smiled and thought,'You go dad!'

Naraku showed an angry expression on his face, until a thought struck him. He laughed quietly,"So be it Mr. Higurashi... I will get what I want. I always do."Said Naraku."I'll get you Higurashi."Said Naraku.

"I'd like to see you try you bitch!"Hiroto yelled. Naraku stood up calmly, left the room, and went back to the limo.

"Damn you Higurashi! I'll get what I want..."Said Naraku

* * *

"Kagome you can come out now..."Said Hiroto. Kagome came out of her hiding spot.

"Dad, will you be alright?"Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome, I'll be fine. I'll be in my room."said Hiroto. While he was walking up the stairs he was muttering to himself about what happened.

"I didn't even like that Naraku guy. He gave me a bad feeling."Said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's mother walked away and went to the kitchen.

* * *

 **8:00 PM (Kagome's room)**

Kagome was laying on her bed and thinking about what happened in the dining room earlier. The door opened and Sota was standing there."Hey sis, I heard so much yelling earlier, mom and dad never told me what happened. Did you know what was all about?"Sota asked.

"There was this Naraku guy, he wanted dad to promote his park so dad rejected the idea."Said Kagome.

"Is that what really happened?"Sota asked.

"Yes, there was something odd about that man though."Said Kagome.

"Well good night sis..."Said Sota. Sota walked out of the room and closed the door. Kagome turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Kagome's dream**_

 _"Where I'm I?"Kagome asked herself. She stood up and looked around there is nothing. There was only many shadow figures surrounding her, they all had red eyes."Something tells me that they are not friendly!"Said Kagome._

 _The shadows started to attack her and Kagome screamed her lungs out_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes in fear and gasped, she looked around."It was only a dream..." Kagome stood up and opened the window, until she heard a scream."Sota!"Kagome yelled.

* * *

 **And Thats it! i hope you enjoy the first chapter of Jurassic park INU Style! I know it is nothing like the movie! I'm sorry for that.**

 **Please REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **And tell me what happens next!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	2. Chapter 2:Sota's capture and a stowaway

**Once again I do NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

 **To let you guys know I just name Mama Higurashi Sakiko mostly because since Kagome's father is alive in the story.**

 **If your wondering what Sakiko means, it means Blossom Child.**

* * *

Kagome ran to Sota's room as fast as possible, she finally got there and turned on the light. The room was a mess, there was glass everywhere, and there was a bit of blood on the wall. Kagome gasped, she looked everywhere where SOta was until she noticed a note on his bed... It was a Ransom note."Oh no..."Kagome whispered.

 _If you want to she this little brat again then give me $1,000,000,000, or give it to me in person  
_ _On the Island Isla Nublar._

 _If you don't give me the money then you will never see your son again!  
P.S. If you call the police then I'll kill your son._

 _~Naraku_

Kagome ran to her parents room and stepped on some glass on the way, she bursted in to her parents room, gasping for air and her eyes widened in dad wake up!"Kagome yelled.

Kagome's parents got up from bed, they looked really tired and they looked angry."You better have a good reason for waking us up at... Uh,"Hiroto was cut off. Sakiko checked the clock and it said 2:00 AM."2:00," Said Sakiko.

"At 2:00 in the morning Kagome!"Said Hiroto.

"Mom... Dad Sota is!"Said Kagome. Both of their eyes widened in fear.

"What happened!?"Hiroto asked. Kagome gave the note to her father and he started to read it, when he finished reading it he cursed it himself."Damn it this is all my fault! I should've promoted his park!"Said Hiroto. He started to cry thinking he will never see his son ever again, even Sakiko started to cry. Kagome couldn't stand seeing them like this, she knew she had to do something.

She ran down the hallways to Sango's room, waking up Sango."Sango wake up!"Kagome yelled. Sango yawned and turned on the light,"Whats going on?"Sango asked.

"Sota was kidnapped, I need your help getting him back."Said Kagome.

"But it is the middle of the night! Can we go in the morning?"Sango asked. Kagome gave Sango a stern glare."Okay, okay I'll get dressed and get ready."Said Sango.

"Good, we leave until mom and dad goes back to sleep. We'll go to the airport and barrow the family jet to get to Isla Nublar."Said Kagome.

"Kagome your not serious! You don't even know how to fly a jet!"Said Sango.

"I'm a fast learner, my dad probably won't mind."Said Kagome.

"Kagome I don't think your father will mid at all!"Said Sango. Sango was finished packing her stuff in the bag.

"Is there anything useful in there?"Said Kagome.

"I got clothes, sunscreen, my father's katana, an-KATANA?! I don't think it is necessary Sango!"Said Kagome.

"Just in case if there is blood spilling." Kagome starred at Sango with confusion."Did I go a bit too far?"Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Well I'm still bringing it just, go pack your things Kagome."Said Sango. Kagome ran to her room and got dressed, she packed her stuff in her bag. Kagome sneaked to her parent's room and saw them asleep and calm, but she saw their faces wet."I promise mom, dad... I will bring Sota back safe and sound."She whispered quietly. Kagome closed the door quietly and went down stairs seeing Sango at the front door ready to go.

"Ready?"Sango asked.

"Yeah, lets go,"Said Kagome they both opened the door quietly and closed it behind them. They both got in to Kagome's car and drove away.

* * *

 **Airport**

Kagome had a hoodie and sunglasses on so no reporter could recognize her, she went to the man you is in charge of the family jet."Miroku, I need to barrow the family Jet! It's me Kagome."Said Kagome.

"Oh you do? Who is that right next to you? Is she with you?"Miroku asked.

"Yes her name is Sango,"Said Kagome.

"Sango huh? You are so beautiful... Will you consider to bare my child?"Miroku asked. Sango's face turned red and slapped him."Miroku this isn't the time to ask Sango this question! Sota is in danger!"Said Kagome.

"I see... I'm coming with you! Me a sota always bonded when I was babysitting him,"Said Miroku.

"It is more like showing him how to rub the butts of women! But fine!"Said Kagome. They all went to the jet and Kagome started the engine.

"Kagome let me drive, I know how to do it anyway."Said Miroku. The jet took off to the sky and Kagome kept praying to make sure Sota was alright.

"Where are we going?"Miroku asked.

"Isla Nublar, Sota was kidnapped by a guy named Naraku."Said Kagome.

"Alright, I'll set the coordinates for Isla Nublar."Said Miroku. When he putted the coordinates on the computer they went to the direction.

* * *

 **Isla Nublar/** **Laboratory**

There was a huge glass filter that could fit a human or a demon. Inside there was a man asleep with a mask on."Kikyo! When will the Hanyou be able to transform into a full demon?"Naraku asked. Kikyo checked the clipboard notes.

"I can't say Sir, the hanyou is the son of the great dog General in Feudal Japan. But there is possibly a way to transform him without changing his Genes and appearance ourselves."Said Kikyo.

"Go ahead, and make sure to try to control him. I'll check on the brat."Said Naraku.

"Yes Sir!"Said Kikyo. Naraku left the room and Kikyo started to do experiments, she wrote all the notes down on her clipboard. She got a drop from the glass vile and walked towards the tank."This may work this time."Said Kikyo. she put the drop in the Huge glass filter, and the water started to turn red.

"This will take a few hours to do the progress, take the hanyou back to his cage just in case if things get out of hand."Kikyo ordered.

"Yes ma'am."Said the guard. They all moved the glass filter to the door and left.

* * *

 **Family Jet**

Kagome and Sango were sitting around doing nothing, they have been on the plane for hours."Miroku are we there yet?"Kagome asked.

"For the last time, no we aren't! Isla Nublar is very far from Japan so this will take a while."Said Miroku. Kagome sighed and eated some of her trail mix, until she thought she saw something, Sango noticed it too. They both nodded and investigated. The looked around at the back and saw a figure."Who's there?"Sango asked. A girl came out, she had an orange T-Shirt, a gene shorts, and Nike shoes.

"Rin? What are you doing here?!"Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry, I over heard your conversation back at the house and I decided to come! Oh please Lady Kagome don't punish me!"Said Rin.

"Rin you don't have to call me Lady Kagome, only Kagome. Plus, I'm not going to punish you."Said Kagome.

"Y-You aren't?"Rin asked.

"Of course not! Were friends right?"Kagome asked. Rin put a smile on her face."Right."Said Rin.

"Guys were finally here!"Said Miroku. Everyone rushed to the front and looked out the window, everything was pitch black but the moonlight provided light. There stood an Island in front of them.

"Wow."Kagome whispered.

"Wait, why is Rin here?"Miroku asked.

"We'll explain everything later,"Said Sango. Miroku found a landing spot and landed the Family Jet."Alright everyone, be careful. Naraku might be expecting us."Said Kagome. They all got out of the plane and looked at their surroundings, there was no sign of Naraku anywhere. They heard nothing but growling.

"You guys heard that too right?"Kagome asked. Everyone nodded, they slowly turned around and saw a Bear, with giant horns?

"Run!"Kagome yelled. They all started to run and the giant bear was chasing them.

"We have to lose it!"Said Sango.

"But how?"Rin asked.

"Guys we don't have time for this conversation here! Unless it is hungry, you'll get eaten!"Said Miroku.

"Hungry? Thats it! It smells my trail mix that I was eating on the plane!"Said Kagome. Kagome threw the Trail Mix and the bear followed it."Keep running! We don't know that it will still follow us or not!"Said Kagome.

While they were running they didn't notice that they ran from security camera.

* * *

 **Laboratory**

"So one of the Higurashis came this far to find the brat..."Said Naraku. Kikyo came in the room and Naraku turned off the computer."Naraku, he's ready..."Said Kikyo.

"Good, give me a deminstration how blood spilling he is."Said Naraku.

"Yes sir,"Said Kikyo. They both walked out of the room and the computer screen turned on and had Kagome's face on it.

* * *

Kikyo and Naraku came in the testing room, and saw the hanyou in his cage.

"Incredible..."Said Naraku. The Hanyou tried to break through the glass but it was demon proof and unbreakable."He is part human and part dog demon, he is very strong but with his human heart it will be hard to control him."Said Kikyo.

"I want to test him."Said Naraku. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Sir! We don't know how intelligent this Hanyou may be, I think we should- Put an electric collar on him and take him out in the wild... I want to see how fast that he could kill."Said Naraku.

* * *

 **Forest of** **Isla Nublar**

Sango grabbed more sticks and put it in a pile, she lite a match and started a campfire."What do we do now? Does anyone know where we are on this Island?"Kagome asked.

"Well I know one thing, we can't stay here on this spot forever."Said Sango.

"I'm so tired..."Said Rin.

"All of us are tired Rin..."Said Miroku. Miroku stands up and grabs his gun out."I'll take the first watch, you guys get some rest."Said Miroku.

"Naraku is on Isla Nublar, so that means that park is on the Island! We just sneak in the visitor center, and take some stuff we need."Said Kagome.

"Explain the plan in the morning Kagome, right now we need some rest."Said Sango. She yawned and went to sleep, so did Rin. Kagome looked up in the sky and looked at the jeweled skies and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Laboratory**

"Release him,"Naraku ordered. The guards lifted the gate up and the Hanyou ran out and went in to the wild."Keep survailence on him, when he is done testing, bring him back to the cage."Said Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Feudal Tale Park

**I do not own Inuyasha! Watch your step please...**

* * *

"Have a been walking in ages!"Said Rin.

"Well since we've learned the park is here on the island, we could rest there."Said Sango.

"But where is the Visitor Center exactly?"Rin asked.

"Well I think... Um"Said Sango.

"Thats what I thought, were lost in the middle of the jungle!"Said Rin.

"Rin don't panic! 'm sure it is around here somewhere,"Said Kagome.

"I am already panicking!"Said Rin. They all continued to walk through the jungle. Kagome was still worried about Sota, it is already morning her parents must be worried sick. She wanted to call them but her phone died.

* * *

 **Laboratory**

Naraku looked at the computer screen of Kagome, 'Why do I have a feeling that I should be afraid of this girl?'He thought. The surveillence screen stopped showing Kagome and said offline.'What the hell? What just happened?' Kikyo busted in the room and Naraku turned off the computer screen.

"Sir! We lost surveillance with the Hanyou!"Said Kikyo.

"What?! How?! Is the Surveillance online?."Said Naraku.

"We'll try to get the surveillance back online but the problem is that the fastest way to make it online is that we have to reset the park to do it!"Said Kikyo.

"Go reset the park! I want surveillance back online!"Naraku ordered. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"But sir! If we reset the Park's power. Many demons may try to escape from their cages!"Said Kikyo.

"I don't care Kikyo! Get it back online!"Said Naraku.

"You are risking everyone's life on this park by this order... Can we just fix it the old fashion way?"Kikyo asked.

"Restart the park's power Kikyo, it is a lot faster."Said Naraku.

"Ugh, yes sir."Said Kikyo. Kikyo walked out of the room to go restart the power.

* * *

 **Forest of** **Isla Nublar**

After all of that walking everyone was tired. It even started to rain."I am so damn tired... Kagome can we rest for a bit?"Miroku asked.

"I am not resting until I get Sota back home."Said Kagome.

"Kagome we have been walking since dawn, and it is already night time."Said Sango.

"We know you are desperate to find Sota but you need rest in order to find him!"Said Rin. Kagome sat down and see lights in the distance.

"Wait I see a light!"Said Kagome.

"Could it be the park?"Sango asked.

"Lets go find out!"Said Kagome. Everyone ran towards the light, they were finally out of the jungle and the Visitor building was stood before them."We made it!"Said Sango.

"We need to be quiet, we don't want anyone seeing us."Said Kagome. Everyone nodded and sneaked into the building. They tip toed up the stairs upstairs until they heard footsteps.

"Hide!"Kagome whispered. Everyone hid and saw a women with long dark hair and pale skin, she went through the door. Everyone peeked out and followed Kagome.

* * *

 **Shed**

Kikyo was muttering to herself about Naraku ordering her around,"That stupid son of a bitch! When will we ever learn about life?"Kikyo muttered. She reached to the switch and crossed her heart. She flicked the switch and all of the lights went out.

* * *

 **Visitor Center**

All of the lights went out and Kagome looked around for a light switch."Found it!"Said Kagome. She flicked the light switch but nothing happened, the lights remained off."What happened? Why didn't lights turn on?"Miroku asked.

"It might be a power out."Said Kagome.

"Lets go explore,"Said Sango. Everyone went out of the park and noticed that it was still raining. They all grabbed all of their umbrellas and walked through the park."This looks like a zoo,"Said Kagome.

"Maybe this is a zoo... Remember that bear?"Said Sango.

"Well yeah but something was different about it, it looked more fierce."Said Kagome.

"It had larges horns and very sharp claws,"Rin added.

"True, I have never seen a bear like that though. But if it comes back then I'm ready."Said Sango. Sango brought her katana out of her bag.

"Why does she have a katana?"Rin asked.

"You know Sango, she always wants to protect herself."Said Kagome. Rin nodded. They continued to walk through the park, it was so dark."It is so dark! Miroku turn the flashlight on."Said Kagome.

"I'm trying, it might need new batteries. Give me a minute."Said Miroku. Miroku started to change the batteries on the flashlight, while Kagome was waiting she heard a growling sound."Did you guys hear that?"Kagome asked.

"Heard what?"Sango asked. There was the growling again."That, do you here that growling?"Kagome asked.

"That time I did."Said Sango. Everyone looked around and Miroku just finished putting new batteries in the flashlight and gave it to Kagome. Kagome turned on the flashlight and looked around, when she flashed it on something. It was a man with Silver white hair, he had a red kimono on, and are those dog ears? This face was covered by is long hair though.

"Oh you scared me! I thought is was the bear again!"Said Kagome. The man came closer, raised his hand and showed his face. Everyone's eyes widened and they all gasped, except for Kagome. The man had red eyes, blue pupils, Purple strips across his cheeks, sharp teeth, and sharp claws.

"What is your name?"Kagome asked. The man didn't answer and was about to attack.

"Kagome, I don't think he is human!"Said Sango. The man jumped in the air, and yelled."Iron reaper soul stealer!" Blades came coming down. Everyone ran to take cover. Kagome was not afraid, she walked towards the mysterious man.

"Kagome what are you doing!? He'll kill you!"Miroku yelled. Kagome still walked towards him, the man was about to attack her again. Kagome stopped in front of him."I want to help you."Said Kagome.

"Kagome that thing doesn't understand you!"Said Rin.

The man raised his claw and he was about to attack Kagome."I am not afraid..."

"Run... I c-can't control m-myself!"Said the man. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I am not running!"Said Kagome.

"You are so d-damn Stubborn!"The man yelled.

"but can you at least give me your name."Said Kagome.

"Inuyasha..."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned and shut his eyes and lost control of himself. He was about to kill Kagome, but she noticed a collar around his neck, she quickly took it off and his eyes widened. He raised his hand down and stared at Kagome, Inuyasha groaned, held his heart, then he fainted. Kagome gasped in shock, she ran to Inuyasha.

"Kagome why are you helping him? He tried to kill you!"Said Miroku.

"He needs help! He looks different but he looks human."Said Kagome.

"Ugh, get him to the Visitor Center. I think it is the safest place."Said Sango. They all heard roars coming their direction, so they ran and Kagome helped Inuyasha.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So I'll update tomorrow because there is no school! (Presidents day)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Have a nice day**

 **~Animelover**


	4. Chapter 4: Inuyasha's past, DEMON ATTACK

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

 **Announcement** **: I just made a a Poll up on the my profile! It is for the next Inuyasha story that I should write next!**

 **Please do it... I need your suggestions!**

* * *

Everyone went back to the visitor center and they are all wet from the rain, everyone was talking except for Kagome. Kagome was helping Inuyasha get better.

"Strange why didn't the power come back on?"Sango asked.

"Don't know."Said Miroku. Sango's face went red.

"And 3, 2 ,1..."Said Kagome.

"PERVERT!"Sango slapped Miroku has hard as she can, it left a really bad slap mark on his face. Kagome felt Inuyasha's forehead, and Inuyasha was about to open his eyes."Guys he's about to wake up!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha opened his eyes but his eyes were different, his pupils are gold, and his eyes aren't red anymore. Inuyasha tried to move but Kagome stopped him.

"Don't move, you have a fever."Said Kagome. Inuyasha held still while Kagome was get her handkerchief wet and put it on his forehead. He just starred at her.

"You know you don't have to stare at me like that... I'm Kagome by the way."Said Kagome. Inuyasha starred back.

"Why aren't you talking?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked away and looked at the floor. He just stayed quiet, not saying a word.

"Are you afraid?,"Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his ears twitched. Kagome thought he heard something."Guys, stay quiet and hide!"Said Kagome. Everyone nodded and hid. Kagome stayed close to Inuyasha, his ears kept twitching. When Kagome was about to saw something, Inuyasha covered her mouth.

They heard loud footsteps coming towards the visitor building, everyone sat very still, hoping nothing will see them."Stay still,"Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha peeked to see what it was, it was a giant troll. walking in the hallways of the visitor center. When it finally left everyone patrols the area.

"H-How did you know it was coming?"Kagome asked.

"I'm not human remember? I'm a Dog demon."Said Inuyasha.

"But you look more like a human than the other demons."Said Kagome.

"Feh, well fine I'm a Hanyou! I'm part human!"Said Inuyasha'

"You know you should have told me that before you know."Said Kagome.

"Well, welcome to Feudal Tale Park, were Demons come to life."Said Inuyasha.

"So Naraku wasn't kidding of the demons coming to life thing."Said Kagome.

"Guys I think that thing is coming back!"Said Sango. They heard the footsteps, and everyone as trembling.

"We have no choice, we need to get out of here!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran towards the doors, so did everyone else.

Everyone kept running until they found cars."Get in here and do not turn on the lights! It will get their attention!"Said Inuyasha. Everyone got in the cars and locked the doors. They stayed in the cars until it is completely safe to come out.

Kagome sat in the car until her phone rang... It was her dad.

"Oh shit!"She whispered. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome took a deep breath and answered the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

 _"Oh, u-um h-hey d-dad..."_

 _"I saw the Family jet missing and you were missing too! Where the hell did you go!?"_

 _"Well *Gulp* you see-"_

 _"Thats enough young lady! Get back home right now!"_

 _"But dad"_

 _"No buts Kagome get back home now! Me and your mother are worried sick!"  
_

 _"DAD LISTEN TO ME! I AM GOING TO GET SOTA BACK! I AM NOT LEAVING THE ISLAND WITHOUT HIM!"_

 _"Now don't you yell at me young lady!"_

 _"I'm sorry dad but I can't leave without my little brother. Naraku is going to pay for what he has done."_

 _"Kago-"_

Kagome hangs up the phone and took another deep breath."What was that all about?"Inuyasha asked.

"My father, he owns a Company and he is a famous archaeologist."Said Kagome.

"You have parents?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah..."Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes saddened.

"Your so lucky Kagome... I don't have friends or a family."Said Inuyasha.

"But now you do..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused look."Me, Sango, Miroku, and Rin are your friends for now on."Said Kagome.

"Even, though that I am a Hanyou?"Inuyasha asked.

"Even if you are a Hanyou, you still have a human heart."Said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. The lights turned on and the cars started to move. Kagome tried to open the doors but it would open.

"Ugh, it's locked!"Said Kagome. The GPS screen turned on and showed Naraku's face.

"Naraku!"Kagome groweled.

"If it isn't the Higurashi brat! You are very brave to come her on your own."Said Naraku.

"I want my little brother back!"She yelled.

"Then good luck finding him"Said Naraku. The screen turned off and the cars continued to move. Kagome's phone rang.

 _"Hey Sango,"_

 _"You stuck in the car?"_

 _"Yeah, were locked in."_

 _"We are in the same situation."_

 _"Thats just great."_

 _(Miroku in the background) "Sango, Rin I got the door open!"_

 _"I see you have luck."_

The phone hangs up and everyone else went to Kagome and Inuyasha's car.

"Kagome we'll try to get you out of there!"Sango yelled.

"On the count to three!"Said Rin.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Miroku, Sango and Rin tried to open the door with force but no luck."I have a feeling this was a trap by Naraku all along!"Said Kagome. The ground started to shake, Kagome shivered in fear, and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"We need to get out of here now! A demon named goshinki is coming this way!"Said Inuyasha.

"Is he big!"Kagome asked.

"It is a lot worse than that!"Said Inuyasha.

"You guys run! A giant Demon is coming!"Kagome yelled.

"Were not leaving you Kagome!"Sango yelled back.

"Me and Inuyasha will be alright now go!"Kagome yelled. Everyone nodded and ran away as fast as they can, then a minute later they disappeared in the forest. The ground shakes harder and a foot was right next to the car. Kagome gasped.

Goshinki was starring through the window and stepped on the car and broke the glass. Kagome screamed her lungs out.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!"Inuyasha yelled. Clawing the beast.

"Run!"Inuyasha yelled. They both ran and held hands while Goshinki s chasing after them.

* * *

 **Laboratory**

Kikyp ran into the room, her clothes were dirty, her lab coat was in shreds, and was covered in scars. She had an angry expression on her face.

"Ah Kikyo, your finally back! I thought you were dead."Said Naraku.

"10 workers got eaten by the demons that escaped! I warned you this will happen! Are you trying to get me killed?!"Kikyo yelled.

"No, I just wanted to see how the girl will survive in the wilderness with the Hanyou."Said Naraku. Kikyo grabbed her clipboard in a harsh way and tried to walk away.

"Kikyo, do you still have the miasma?"Naraku asked.

* * *

 **Forest**

Kagome and Inuyasha was resting."I think we lost him!"Said Kagome.

"He might come for us again... We need to get to regroup with the others."Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and they started to walk.

* * *

 **Laboratory**

The door opened and Sango peaked out and looked around."Were good, no one is here."Sango whispered. Everyone tip toed in the lab and stumbled upon Discs."I'll play one of them."Said Rin. Rin put the disc in the TV. It showed a women with long dark hair, brown eyes, and white skin.

 **Video**

 _"Good afternoon, I am izayoi. I am the owner of soon to be Feudal Take Park. We have made our first Demon named Sessomaru, it was successful but we are planning to make a half breed. Half human and half demon, in the Feudal Era the demons and the people called them Hanyous."_

 _She took out a clipboard."It will have part of my blood and a part of a demon that we resurrected, his name is_ _I_ _nutashio. We will try our best to make the half breed."_

 **Recording ends**

"Play another."Said Sango. Rin nodded and put another disc in.

 **Video 2**

Izayoi was sitting down on a chair and a crib with many machines were right next to her and a silver haired man was right next to her,"We managed to make the half breed but there is some issues. We couldn't use the blood DNA to make him so, I gave birth to inutashio's Child."

"But he is having trouble breathing, he can't crawl, and His heart is failing."Said the Silver haired man.

"We have a doctor here in the park, he says it will take some time to help him walk and get his heart better."Said Izayoi.

"We named him Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother. We will hope if Inuyasha's heart rate will get better."Said Izayoi.

 **Disc ends**

"That was Inuyasha?"Miroku asked.

"He was so cute! Look at his dog ears!"Rin squealed.

 **Disc 3**

 _"Inuyasha is now 5 years old, he is still having trouble walking, and his heart rate is getting a bit better. Sesshomaru is doing his best to try to train Inuyasha how to walk better, and I am doing what mothers always do, take care of him." A silver haired 5 year old came in the video, holding a medal pole with a sac of blood up top keeping his strength._

 _"Momma... I'm tiward, can you rwead me a bed time story?"Inuyasha asked. Izayoi smiled._

 _"Of course Inuyasha." She lifted Inuyasha to her knees a sat down."Say hi to the camera Inuyasha."Said Izayoi. Inuyasha waved at the camera and smiled._

 **Disc ends**

"Okay that was adorable but that is really sad. Inuyasha was having problems,"Said Sango.

Rin played another disc.

 **Disc 4**

 _"Inuyasha is getting better at walking now, he is now at the age of 10. Inutashio and Sesshomaru is teaching Inuyasha how to use his Demonic powers right now. His heart rate is getting better but his heart is failing. The doctors are still looking for a replacement for Inuyasha's heart, but no luck. But I have hope. The park is almost done being built, Inutashio is showing Inuyasha the park so he won't get lost."_

 _"Sesshomaru always keeps an eye for Inuyasha because of his failing heart, and- Izayio! Inuyasha fainted!"I_ _nutashio Yelled. Izayoi stood up from the chair and fear was in her eyes._

* * *

 _"I am currently in Inuyasha's room in the medical center. Doctors are giving him treatments to help him."Izayoi._

 _"Momma... Daddy... Sesshy..."Inuyasha groaned._

 _"Were were Inuyasha, everything is going to be alright."Said Izayoi. Inuyasha saw the camera and waved at it._

 ** _Video ends_**

"Is there anymore discs?"Miroku asked. Rin picked up a disc and the lights went out."That is never a good sign..."Said Sango.

"I'll take the rest of the discs with me."Said Rin. She put all of the discs in her bag and everyone got out of the room.

* * *

 **Super Tired! Sorry I haven't been updating! Poll is up! DO IT NOW!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~Animelover**


	5. Author's note (nothing serious)

**Hello everyone! it has been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Anyway I am very sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I have a writers block right now and I was focusing on making models/animations for the program mikumikudance.**

 **Please understand that I need more time to complete my stories and I need to be inspired in order to finish them, especially this one.**

 **I hope these stories will be updated soon so please patient!**

* * *

 **Deviantart:** AnimeLover1245435

 **Youtube: Silver Symphony! Animations**

 **Twitter: DreamySilverRose**

* * *

 **Animelover out~**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
